Aurora
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| 250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|16 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Violeta |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Dourado |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rei Stefan (pai), Rainha Leah (mãe), o Príncipe Phillip (marido), Rei Hubert (sogro) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sansão |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Flores, animais, natureza, sonhar |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rodas de fiar, dragões, espinhos, destruição, sendo forçado a casar com alguém que ela não ama ou nem sequer conhece |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Mary Costa (1959), Erin Torpey (2007 - 2009), Cassidy Ladden (voz em "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales") e Jennifer Hale (2002, 2007, 2009 e atualmente) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Maria Alice Barreto (diálogos) e Norma Maria (cantando) - A Bela Adormecida. Flavia Saddy (diálogos), Kiara Sasso (canções) - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams |} Princesa Aurora é uma personagem da animação A Bela Adormecida, feita pela "Walt Disney Pictures". Ela é a filha do Rei Stefan e da Rainha Leah. Ela foi dublada por Mary Costa, Erin Torpey e, mais recentemente, por Jennifer Hale. Background Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você gosta de estar em meio à natureza. Você possui talentos artísticos, que você usa para realçar a beleza do seu interior. Não-agressiva, você faz seu descontentamento conhecido através da emoção e reclusão. As pessoas interpretam mal a sua abordagem de fala mansa como a vulnerabilidade e, no entanto, abençoam você com boa sorte. Você se esforça para equilibrar seus deveres com a sua necessidade de escolher o próprio caminho." Aparência fisíca thumb|250px|Os vestidos de Aurora (da esquerda para a direita): vestido de camponesa, vestido azul e rosa de princesa.Aurora é uma jovem de 16 anos, extremamente bonita com cabelos loiros, com olhos de cor violeta, e lábios rosas. Sua pele é muito branca (quase mais do que Branca de Neve), e ela magra. Ela é uma das mais altas princesas. *''Vestido de camponesa: Como uma camponesa, chamada Rosa, a princesa usa um vestido marrom claro, que vai os joelhos. Junto com o vestido, ela usa um espartilho preto. Ela também usa uma tiara preta e esta descalça (embora em ''A Kingdom of Kindness, quando ela apareceu com o vestido, ela estava vestindo sapatos pretos). *''Vestido de princesa: O seu vestido icônico foi dado pelas três fadas boas como um presente de aniversário. Ele foi potencialmente criado pela mágia de Flora, embora tenha sido mudado para azul por Primavera. Ele é um vestido longo, que vai até o chão. Ele tem um V como gola, e sua parte superior é mais escura do que sua parte inferior. Ele era originalmente rosa, mais foi mudado por Primavera, e mais visto durante o filme, na cor azul, embora em produtos, ele esteja sendo comercializado na cor rosa. Personalidade Aurora é frequentemente descrita como tímida e sofisticada, bem como uma romântica incurável. No começo, ela é bastante ingênua e insegura, como resultado de ter sido protegida na maior parte de sua vida. Na mídia, ela mostra ter amadurecido e se tornou mais auto-confiante e independente. Ela parece ser bem inteligente, embora devido a sua impulsividade, ela acaba causando problemas, resolvendo tudo depois de algum tempo. Ela gosta de histórias de amor, como é mostrado em ''Follow Your Dreams, aonde ela olha para as estrelas, pra lembrar do príncipe Phillip. Ela também não gosta da mágia das fadas, e esta sempre querendo fazer tudo da forma tradicional, sem usar mágia. Além disso, ela se irrita com as brigas entre Flora e Primavera, constantemente. Habilidades Em "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams", Primavera deu a Aurora uma varinha mágica, e Aurora foi capaz de exercer os seus poderes mágicos, como fazer duas pilhas de papéis se transformarem em uma camisola com um colar deslumbrante, brincos combinando, e uma tiara de jóias. Ela convocou as galinhas e vacas e, temporariamente, transformou um homem em um pato. Mais tarde na história Aurora fixou seus problemas e deu as vacas para os camponeses e Primavera teve sua varinha de volta. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Princesa Aurora é baseada em dois contos de fadas: "La Belle au Bois Dormant", de Charles Perrault e "Little Briar Rose", dos Irmãos Grimm. As histórias foram posteriormente fundidas em uma. Ela mantém muita do sua personalidade nas histórias originais, mas também há muitas diferenças: Versão dos Irmãos Grimm *Um sapo prediz o nascimento de uma filha da rainha depois que ela tomou um banho. *O nome da princesa era Briar Rose/Rosa (que mais tarde foi adaptado para a versão da Disney para o disfarce de camponês). *Apenas doze mulheres sábias são convidadas para a festa para celebrar o nascimento da princesa. *A décima terceira não convidada era a Mulher Sábia (devido à existência de apenas doze placas de ouro), grita em voz alta que a princesa vai pica com uma roda de fiar em seu 15º ano e morrerá. *A princesa dorme por 100 anos. *Ela cai em cima de uma cama dentro da torre, onde ela encontra a velha que estava ocupada girando a roca. *O feitiço do sono se espalha sobre o castelo e todos dentro adormecem. *Com o tempo, uma sebe de espinhos cresce e 'esconde' o castelo, mais o telhado ainda é visto. *Muitos príncipes tentam entrar, mas são mortos pelos espinhos. *Como a magia alterada diz, Briar Rose cai no sono durante 100 anos, mas "acorda" de seu sono depois de um beijo ser concedido a ela pelo filho de um rei. *O castelo desperta de seu sono e o casal está casado. Versão de Charles Perrault *A princesa nunca tem um nome (o nome Aurora vem do ballet e foi reutilizado para o personagem da Disney). *Sete fadas no reino são convidadas para serem as madrinhas da princesa para o batismo e concedem seus dons no banquete de volta ao castelo. *A fada não convidada (que sumiu durante muito tempo, e foi declarada morta ou encantada) declara que a princesa vai picar a mão em um fuso e morrer. *A sétima fada desfaz o feitiço dizendo que a princesa vai cair em um sono profundo que durará cem anos e será acordada por um cavaleiro. *O rei proíbe, sob pena de morte que eixos e rodas giratórias sejam mantidas em casa. *Um dia depois de completar 15 ou 16 anos, a princesa pica a mão na roda de fiar. *É na torre que a princesa desmaia e depois é colocada em cima de uma cama bordada de ouro e prata no melhor apartamento do castelo. *As fadas são convocadas e lançam um feitiço de sono sobre o castelo, a não ser o rei e a rainha que infelizmente partem. *Sua magia também traz uma floresta de árvores grandes e pequenas com entrelaçamento silvas e espinhos que protegem o castelo (as torres ainda são vistas, mas a uma certa distância), para salvar/guardar a princesa. *Após cem anos, o filho de um rei que era de outra família da princesa adormecida 'acorda' ela (embora ele só se ajoelha ao lado dela). *O castelo e a princesa despertam, e ela e o príncipe são casados na capela do castelo. *Depois de terem sido casados secretamentes, a princesa dà luz a dois filhos, uma menina, L'Aurore (Dawn) e um menino, Le Jour (Day). *O príncipe tinha uma madrasta, que odiava a princesa. Ela enviou a jovem rainha e os filhos para uma casa isolada na floresta, e dirigiu seu cozinheiro para cozinhar os três. O cozinheiro era humano e disse a madrasta que um bode era a menina, e uma ovelha era o menino. *Depois de descobrir que o cozinheiro tinha mentido e que a princesa e seus filhos estavam a salvo, ela preparou uma banheira para cozinhá-los dentro. Após o príncipe chamar sua madastra, ela se jogou na banheira e foi totalmente consumida, e todos os outros viveram felizes para sempre depois. Design O projeto da personagem original de Aurora foi feito por Tom Oreb, que modelou a princesa a partir das características finas da atriz Audrey Hepburn. O animador de Aurora, Marc Davis, que anteriormente tinha trabalhado em Cinderela, trabalhou com os esboços de Oreb e terminou a aparência e o vestuário da heroína, de modo que eles se misturassem com as formas angulares nas imagens de fundo. Em "A Bela Adormecida", ele também foi o animador de Malévola. Como foi feito com outros filmes da Disney, Walt Disney contratou uma atriz para realizar cenas de ação ao vivo como referência para o processo de animação. A atriz Helene Stanley realizou a referência live-action para a princesa Aurora. Ela fez o mesmo tipo de trabalho para as personagens Anita em 101 Dálmatas e Cinderela. De acordo com Christopher Finch, autor de The Art of Walt Disney: : "Disney insistiu que todas as cenas envolvendo personagens humanos devem ser feitas primeiro em live-action para determinar que esse trabalho se torne algo padrão. Os animadores não gostam desta forma de trabalho, sentindo que prejudica a sua capacidade de criar personagens. No entanto eles entenderam a necessidade dessa abordagem em retrospecto, e reconheceram que a Disney tinha tratado as coisas com considerável sutileza." Os figurinos para Aurora foram criados por Alice Davis, que era a esposa do animador Marc Davis (até sua morte, em 2000). Este foi o primeiro trabalho em estúdio de Alice na Disney, durante o qual ela se tornou a esposa de Mark Davis. Voz Uma vez, Mary Costa (voz de Aurora) participou de uma festa com seu futuro marido, o diretor Frank Tashlin, onde ela passou a se conectar com as pessoas certas, e logo encontrou-se em uma audição para o papel de Princesa Aurora, onde, por cerca de três anos realizou uma audição sobre o papel de Aurora. Mary Costa era do sul, então ela teve que se livrar do sotaque sulista para aprender o sotaque britânico. Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida thumb|250px|Aurora, como um bebê, durante a "benção" de Malévola.Aurora foi nomeado por seus pais em homenagem à deusa romana do amanhecer, porque ela encheu suas vidas com muita luz. Logo depois que ela nasceu, ela foi apresentada ao reino em um batismo, onde ela foi prometida em casamento ao Príncipe Phillip, o filho do Rei Hubert, amigo do Rei Stefan. Também foram convidadastrês fadas, Fauna, Flora e Primavera, que deram bênçãos para a princesa recém-nascida. Flora e Fauna deram a princesa os dons da beleza e música, respectivamente. No entanto, após Fauna dar seu dom, a bruxa Malévola chegou. Irritada porque ela não foi convidada para a cerimônia, Malévola coloca uma maldição sobre Aurora. De acordo com Malévola, em seu décimo sexto aniversário, ela vai picar o dedo no fuso de uma roca e morrerá. Malévola desaparece, deixando todos em estado de choque e horrorizados. Primavera, que ainda não tinha dado o seu dom, não conseguia acabar com a maldição, mas ela poderia enfraquecer ela. Em vez da morte, ela teria remediado a situação, colocando Aurora em um feitiço do sono, apenas despertando quando recebesse o beijo de amor verdadeiro. thumb|250px|Aurora conhece o príncipe Phillip.Ainda com medo, as três fadas boas concordam em esconder a princesa como um camponês, até que o perigo tenha passado. Elas levam o bebê para uma cabana na floresta e se disfarçam de suas tias mortais. O tempo passa e chega o décimo sexto aniversário de Aurora, onde é revelado que o nome de Aurora foi mudado para "Rosa", para que as pessoas não descubram sua indentidade. Seu "tias" mandam ela para a floresta, para que possam preparar sua festa de aniversário em segredo. Enquanto Aurora está fora, ela sonha em conhecer um belo príncipe, enquanto canta. De início, ela está cantando com seus amigos da floresta. Mas logo ela encontra-se com o príncipe Phillip, que seguiu a sua voz melódica. Não sabendo quem é Phillip, ela acredita que ele é um estranho, e tenta sair. No entanto, ela dança com ele um pouco, e acaba se apaixonando. Quando ele pergunta seu nome, ela se negou a dizer, percebendo que não estava autorizada a dar seu nome para estranhos. Ela, no entanto, diz a ele para onde mora, e pede para ele encontrá-la naquela noite. Em casa, "Rosa" chega para uma festa de aniversário esplêndida. Ela diz as tias sobre o rapaz que ela conheceu, mas fica confusa pois percebem que elas não ficaram felizes. Flora, Fauna e Primavera revelam as suas verdadeira identidades para Briar Rose, informando seu nome verdadeiro, que é Aurora, bem como o fato de que ela é noiva. As fadas, infelizmente, explicam que ela nunca pode ver o jovem novamente, sem saber que ele era realmente seu noivo. thumb|250px|Aurora adormece.As fadas trazem Aurora para o castelo de seu pai, e deixá-la sozinha por um tempo. Enquanto elas vão embora, Malévola encanta a menina, e leva Aurora para uma roda de fiar. As fadas percebem o perigo e tentam resgatar Aurora, mas antes que elas possam, Malévola obriga a menina a picar o dedo, invocando a maldição. thumb|250px|Aurora e Phillip dançam juntos.Aurora permanece sob a maldição por algum tempo. Entretanto, as fadas haviam descoberto que Phillip era o homem que conheceu Aurora, depois de ter ouvido o pai dele falando da reunião do príncipe com uma camponesa. Depois de uma batalha com Malévola, Phillip é capaz de chegar a Aurora e beijá-la, quebrando a maldição. Aurora sorri depois que ela percebe que seu noivo e seu amor são a mesma pessoa. A dupla desce para conhecer os pais de Aurora, e partilhar uma dança. Sentindo-se reprovadas por suas respectivas cores, as duas fadas, Flora e Primavera, incansavelmente mudam a cor do vestido com a magia. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams [[Arquivo:Aurora2.png|thumb|250px|Aurora em ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales]]Princesa Aurora aparece na primeira história da série, nomeada de "As Chaves do Reino". Na história, o Príncipe Phillip, o rei Hubert, o rei Stefan, ea Rainha Leah saem para uma Conferência Real por dois dias. Durante este tempo, a princesa Aurora, Flora, Fauna e Primavera estão a cargo do Reino até que retornem. Durante todo o segmento, Aurora tenta se permanecer calma em situações agitadas, mas isso acaba se tornando um desafio. Mais tarde, Flora, Fauna e Primavera deixam o castelo para retomar um discurso esquecido por Hubert. Antes de sair, Primavera permite a Aurora usar sua varinha mágica durante tempos difíceis. Aurora inicialmente pensado nisso como uma maneira fácil de evitar problemas, ignorando o seu voto original para manter a calma. Logo, a magia causa mais problemas do que antes. Aurora consegue arrumar tudo e quando os outros retornam, eles desfrutam de um banquete que ela preparou. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Aurora3.png|thumb|250px|Aurora em ''O Point do Mickey]]Aurora faz diversas aparições na série de televisão, "O Point do Mickey". Em "House of Genius" - Aurora e Phillip estavam esperando para serem recebidos por Donald, mas enquanto ele dormia no trabalho, ela comentou: "E eles me chamam de A Bela Adormecida". Em "Ask Von Drake" - durante a canção Ludwig Von Drake, Aurora dormia com um despertador do lado. Ela também aparece no Natal Mágico do Mickey e brevemente no especial, "Os Vilões da Disney"; Apesar de seu status como uma princesa, ela parece preferir as roupas simples de camponês que ela usava durante seus anos na clandestinidade como Rosa. ''Kilala Princess Na série de mangá "Princes Kilala", Aurora está comemorando seu aniversário de 17 anos, quando Kilala e Sylphy, entram em seu mundo para encontrar uma jóia mágica. Kilala é confundida com uma empregada doméstica, devido à sua aparência e é forçada a trabalhar. Aurora encontra Kilala na varanda e conforta-la. Ela foi informada de que Kilala está apaixonada por Rei, e diz a ela de sua própria história com o príncipe Phillip e que mantinha o seu amor. A bruxa, Malévola , emerge para amaldiçoar Aurora com o sono mais uma vez, mas Kilala protege a princesa do dano, sacrificando-se no processo. Rei beija Kilala, através do beijo de amor verdadeiro, quebrando o feitiço e derrotando Malévola. Aurora, em seguida, dá a Kilala um quartzo rosa, retratando a importância de ser fiel a seus sonhos, se ela quer que eles se tornem realidade. Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Aurora4.png|thumb|250px|Princesa Aurora em ''Once Upon a Time]]Aurora tem um papel recorrente na segunda temporada da série de televisão da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ela é interpretada por Sarah Bolger. Ela foi atingida com a Maldição do Sono por Malévola. Não se sabe como ela foi amaldiçoada, mas ela começou seu sono menos de um ano antes da Maldição das Trevas. O palácio em que ela dormia foi intocado pela maldição. Enquanto ela dormia, o príncipe Phillip (interpretado por Julian Morris) e Mulan (interpretado por Jamie Chung) viajou para encontrá-la. Eles foram congelados por 28 anos, enquanto a maldição estava em vigor, mas foram capazes de retomar a sua pesquisa depois que Emma Swan, a filha de Branca de Neve, enfraqueceu a Maldição em Storybrooke. Aurora foi acordada por Phillip com o beijo do amor verdadeiro, mas logo depois que Phillip foi marcado por uma criatura chamada de Wraith. Ele esconde essa batalha de Aurora e Mulan. Quando ele vai para a batalha, Aurora e Mulan seguem ele. É lá que Aurora descobre que Mulan tem sentimentos por Phillip também. Mas ele tem sua alma sugada dele por Wraith e é morto. Aurora e Mulan levam seu corpo de volta para o palácio de Aurora, onde Mulan explica a maldição para Aurora. Eles ouvem um som e encontram Emma Swan e Branca de Neve debaixo de alguns escombros. Aurora pensa que elas foram as responsáveis pela morte de Phillip e leva elas como prisioneiras para um lugar seguro. Ela depois são libertadas e seguem na jornada para Storybrock, no entanto, Aurora tenta atacar Branca, que supera ela facilmente. Com o tempo, ela começa a gostar de Emma e Branca. Ela acha o Capitão Gancho nos escombros do acampamento. Mais tarde, Emma decide ir com Gancho para o pé de feijão mágico, deixando Aurora, Mulan e Mary Margareth em sua espera. Aurora infelizmente não consegue dormir por causa da maldição do sono que deixou pesadelos para ela. Branca de Neve diz que isso é normal e que passa com o tempo. Branca acalma ela, para fazer com que ela volte a dormir mais Mulan tenta cortar o pé de feijão, sobre ordens de Emma, o que gera uma discução entre as duas, mais Emma chega a tempo. Mais tarde, é revelado que Aurora e Henry estão tendo o mesmo pesadelo. No sonho, Henry diz seu nome para ela e diz que ela não deve ter medo. Ela é despertada por Mary Margaret e explica para ela e Emma que havia um menino em seu sonho, e seu nome era Henry. Ela mais tarde é capturada por Cora, que tenta usá-la para conseguir o que quer, revelando que a alma de Phillip está em outro mundo. Ela se recusa a ajudar Cora e é nocauteada, e tendo seu coração tomado por Gancho, que Cora usa para manipular Aurora. Cora e Gancho então aprisioná-la e os outros em uma masmorra encantada. Após o feitiço sobre o calabouço ser quebrado, Aurora voluntariamente fica para trás, porque ela sabe que não pode ser de confiança, pois Cora tem o controle de seu coração. Quando Gancho e Cora estão prestes a fugir para Storybrooke em um portal, eles são atacados por Branca de Neve, Emma e Mulan. Em um ponto da batalha, Cora desaparece e o coração de Aurora quase cai no portal, mas Gancho salva porque ele sente que não é certo para uma menina perder seu coração. Mulan depois volta para Aurora e coloca seu coração de volta em seu corpo. As duas então retomam a sua missão para salvar Phillip. ''Princesinha Sofia thumb|250px|Sofia com a princesa Aurora.Aurora aparece na série ''Princesinha Sofia, no especial Holiday in Enchancia. Ela diz a Sofia que ela precisa contar com seus amigos animais para encontrar seu pai. Curiosamente, Aurora não canta, fazendo dela a primeira Disney Princesa para não cantar no show. A razão para isso é, possivelmente, devido à crítica da capacidade de cantar de sua dubladora anterior em Follow Your Dreams, ou a decisão de não incluir uma canção poderia ser devido a limitações de tempo quanto ao próprio episódio que é de aproximadamente apenas vinte e três minutos. ''Malévola'' Aurora estará presente como rival de Malévola no filme dedicado a vilã. Ela será interpretada por Elle Fanning. Vídeo Games ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' rightEm Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, o passado de Aurora é mais ou menos o mesmo que era no filme. No momento em que Terra chega ao Dominion Enchanted, Aurora já foi colocada em um sono profundo, sob a influência da maldição lançada por Malévola. Quando Terra atinge a torre e atende Malévola, ela usa a escuridão em seu coração para temporariamente assumir o controle de seu corpo e força-o a tomar o coração de Aurora. Seu coração foi mantido no castelo de Malévola até Ventus tratar de recuperá-lo com as três fadas. Embora o coração dela retornou, a maldição não está quebrada. Príncipe Phillip, eventualmente, escapa com a ajuda de Aqua e atinge a torre onde ele beija Aurora e quebra o encanto. Durante os créditos finais, ela e o príncipe Phillip são vistos dançando na sala de audiência do castelo, assim como no final do filme ''Kingdom Hearts'' Algum tempo depois dos eventos de Birth by Sleep, Aurora foi capturada mais uma vez e seu mundo foi devorado pela escuridão. Não se sabe em que ponto da história original Aurora foi levada para Hollow Bastion por Malévola (como há uma defasagem de 10 anos entre Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts). Aurora apareceu pela primeira vez em Kingdom Hearts em um pilar vermelho-matizado em Awakening. Ela foi retratada em um estado de sono, sugerindo que ela já havia sido capturada e presa por Malévola neste momento. Ela é vista pela primeira vez em Hollow Bastion, quando Malévola tenta abrir o Keyhole Final. Malévola tinha colocado Aurora em uma caixa de vidro em pé na parede, ao lado das outras princesas de coração. Seu coração deixa-la quando o buraco da fechadura é parcialmente aberto, mas é devolvido a ela quando Sora sacrifica seu próprio coração para salvar a ela e as outras princesas, particularmente Kairi. Ao despertar, Aurora fica em Hollow Bastion com as outras cinco princesas para impedir que a escuridão consuma o mundo. Ela revela também as origens de Malévola para Sora. Após Sora selar o Keyhole, ela e as outras princesas permanecem em Hollow Bastion para protegê-lo, juntamente com a Fera, Yuffie, Leon, e Aerith. Quando Sora finalmente sela Kingdom Hearts, Aurora é devolvida ao Dominio Encantado. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aurora não faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts II, mais o nome dela é encontrado para ser parte da senha para acessar o DTD no mundo de Tron. Além disso, muitos personagens de seu mundo apareceu no jogo, incluindo Flora, Fauna e Primavera, e Malévola com seu corvo de estimação, Diablo. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aurora aparece no jogo como um personagem de apoio fora da Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique em Fantasyland. Ela atribui algumas tarefas para o jogador, inclusive ajudando-a a preparar uma festa para as fadas boas e procurando birdsongs. Ela também participa de Parada Soundsational do Mickey e do mini-jogo Princess Fantasy Faire. Disney Princesas thumb|250px|Aurora como é vista na franquia.Aurora é a terceira princesa da franquia ''Disney Princesas. Na franquia, ela é muito popular entre as meninas, sendo uma das princesas favoritas. Na franquia, ela recebeu algumas mudanças, para que sua imagem não fosse confundida com a imagem de Cinderela. Sua coroa se tornou maior e seu cabelo se tornou mais amarelo, em vez do dourado original. Seu vestido, que é azul na maior parte do filme, foi colocado como rosa na franquia, para diferenciar de Cinderela, e também parece ter se tornado mais claro, em constrate com o vestido do filme. Sua pele também é mostrada numa cor mais "normal", em vez de ser branca, como foi originalmente. ''Inch Blossoms Aurora foi apresentada na linha ''Inch Blossoms. O seu vestido original recebeu mudanças: ela ganhou uma rosa com folhas no cabelo, a parte que liga as mangas com o vestido foi transformada em folhas verdes, na cintura, ela ganhou várias rosas, seguidas de grandes folhas, a saia do vestido se assemelhava a pétalas de rosas, assim como as outras princesas. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Aurora foi apresentada na franquia de 2006, ''Enchanted Tales. Inicialmente, seu vestido não ganhou muitas mudanças: ele se tornou bronze, e sua tiara ganhou pedras cor-de-rosa. Depois quando ela foi apresentada pela segunda vez, em 2007, o vestido se tornou totalmente dourado. O seu colar mudou, e ganhou várias pontas com pedras preciosas. A parte que liga o vestido com as mangas se tornou mais clara, enquando o busto, as mangas e a cintura se tornaram mais escuras. Pedras preciosas foram adicionadas ao busto e a cintura, além de desenhos de corações. A saia era mais clara do que o resto do vestido, e no final, foram adicionados alguns detalhes dourados. ''Mattel'' Aurora é popular nas bonecas lançadas pela Mattel. Ela foi incluída em todas as primeiras linhas lançadas pela empresa nos anos 90, entre elas: Bubble Princess e Dancing Princess. Ela também estava nas linhas de 2000, My Favorite Fairytale Collection e Dazzling Princess. Ela também foi uma das princesas a aparecer na primeira linha Sparkling Princess de 2001, e continuar até os dias hoje como uma personagem da linha. Aurora também apareceu na primeira linha das princesas como crianças, chamada My First Princess. ''Novo design (2012–2013) thumb|250px|Aurora, antes e depois do novo design.Aurora recebeu um novo design em 2012, apresentado na ''Disney Store. Sua coroa se tornou menor e ganhou pedras cor-de-rosa (na verdade foi um reaproveitamento da coroa da linha Enchanted Tales), seu cabelo ficou extremamente ondulado, suas sombrancelhas se tornaram mais afinadas, e seus olhos, nariz e boca diminuiram, na tentativa de tornar ela mais jovem. Seu cabelo também parecia mais curto e seu rosto mais afinado, e um pouco maior. Seu colar foi diminuído e se tornou mais detalhado. Seu vestido ganhou tecido brilhante, a parte que liga as mangas ao vestido se tornou transparente, a cintura se tornou uma faixa rosa claro. Em 2013, ela foi apresentada como um design definitivo. A coroa e o rosto continuaram o mesmo, mais o tecido brilhante do vestido foi substituído por glitter. A faixa foi retirada, e a cintura voltou ao que era originalmente. Na barriga foi adicionada alguns vitrais e algumas partes alternadas da saia ganhariam vários desenhos de vitrais. Os fãs de fato não receberam bem ao novo design de Aurora, o que levou a mudanças para torna-lo mais próximo do original no design definitivo. Canções Canções cantadas por Aurora: *Aonde *Você é Meu Príncipe Azul *As Chaves do Reino Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Aurora fazendo pose para foto em um dos parques da Disney.Princesa Aurora é uma personagem frequente nos parques da Disney em todo o mundo. Ela geralmente aparece em shows que incluem uma cena da princesa. Se não for ela e Príncipe Phillip, é Bela e a Fera ou Ariel e Eric. Aurora tem seu próprio cartão de feitiço no Magic Kingdom intitulado "Aurora's Rose Petals". Ela também é uma presença certa na parada musical Soundsational Parade, assim como na Jubilation!, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade, e Flights of Fantasy Parade. Para encontrar e cumprimentar as pessoas, Aurora é encontrada na praça do Magic Kingdom, no Town Square Theater. No Epcot, ela muitas vezes pode ser encontrada no France Pavilion. Aurora esta presente no Fantasyland de Disneyland Paris e Tokyo Disneyland. Ela também pode cumprimentar as pessoas no Disney Magic. ''Fantasmic! Princesa Aurora aparece durante o Melody Princess, mas não em todos os momentos. Aurora também reaparece em Steamboat Willie no topo com outras princesas da Disney e muitos outros personagens da Disney. ''Dream Along with Mickey Aurora aparece dançando com Cinderella , Branca de Neve e os seus príncipes. Aurora auxilia Cinderella e Branca de Neve nos sonhosa de Minnie de se tornar uma princesa. Aurora reaparece no final e comemora com outros personagens da Disney a derrota de Malevola. Produtos : Veja a galeria de produtos sobre: Aurora. Trivia/Curiosidades *É a terceira das princesas da Disney em ordem cronologica. *Aurora é segunda no comando das 12 princesas, logo depois de Cinderela e seguida por Bela. *Ela é a primeira princesa da Disney que tem olhos violeta. *Na história original, ela tem um cavalo chamado Mirette. *Ela é a segunda princesa a estar envolvida com o "beijo de amor verdadeiro", depois de Branca de Neve. Embora, eles tenham ganhado dois nomes diferentes: em Branca de Neve foi chamado de "beijo do primeiro amor" e em A Bela Adormecida foi chamado de "beijo do amor verdadeiro". *Aurora é a terceira princesa mais jovem da linha, sendo Branca de Neve a primeira e Jasmine a segunda. *No original, o nome de Aurora dado pelas fadas é "Briar Rose", que é o título do conto original. *O nome Aurora é o nome da filha da Bela Adormecida no conto original e o nome da personagem-título no ballet. *Aurora significa "nascer do sol" ou "amanhecer" em latim. *Ela é a primeira princesa que tem ambos os pais presentes no filme, seguida por Mulan, Rapunzel e Mérida. Tiana poderia ser a segunda, pois seu pai aparece no filme, mais como ele morreu na guerra, não esteve presente junto com sua mãe no decorrer do filme. *É uma das cinco princesas reais de nascimento, a segunda depois de Branca de Neve. *O vestido de Aurora teve duas cores durante o filme: azul e rosa. A mudaça de cor acontece por causa das brigas de Flora e Primavera, que não decidiam qual cor o vestido deveria ter. Embora seja mais comumente visto como rosa em fotos publicitárias, ainda não foi oficializada a cor do vestido. O motivo de ela sempre estar com o vestido na cor rosa, é que quando ele estava sendo feito por Flora, tinha a cor rosa. Muitos também acreditam que é para não confudir ela com Cinderela, que usa um vestido azul e tem cabelos loiros. *Ela é a primeira princesa da Disney que desconhecia sua identidade como princesa, seguida por Rapunzel. *Aurora foi escolhida como a 2ª heroína da Disney mais atraente, além de ser a 5ª princesa e heroína mais popular da Disney. *Seu nome verdadeiro, Aurora, que é mencionado algumas vezes no filme, é muitas vezes não utilizado ou desconhecido por algumas pessoas, que a chamam de Bela Adormecida. *É a primeira princesa que não gosta do fato de que deve casar com um desconhecido, seguida por Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mérida. *Em boa parte do filme, a cor dos olhos de Aurora não são muito bem vistas. *Aurora é a mais alta das 12 princesas da Disney. *Aurora serviu de inspiração para Rapunzel, as duas queriam ser livres e conhecer novas pessoas, elas sonhavam em aventuras fora de suas casas e elas não estavam cientes de suas identidades verdadeiras como princesas. *O simbolo de Aurora na franquia Disney Princesas é uma rosa, em homenagem ao nome dado por suas fadas madrinhas a ela mesma. *Embora ela seja a protagonista de seu filme, Aurora só aparece 18 minutos. *No conto original, ela teve dois filhos, chamados: Aurora e Jour. *Ela é a última princesa criada até a estréia de Ariel, em 1989. *É a única princesa que conheceu seu amor verdadeiro ainda na infância, embora não se lembre disso pelo fato de ainda ser um bebê naquela época. Categoria:Personagens de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Sobrinhas Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales